


A dangerous enemy

by dmichelle312



Series: Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Corpses, Dead People, False Accusations, Good versus Evil, Home, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Investigations, LLF Comment Project, Murder, Other, School, Talk Show Hosts, Talk Shows, political commentators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: A young woman fear that she might be falsely accused of murder since she found a dead body in her house. She has a dangerous enemy somewhere. Fortunately, an Internet famous and influential man is determined to help her out of that mess.
Series: Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461856
Comments: 2





	A dangerous enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irhaboggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/gifts).



> This story is heavily based on glimpses I have seen of parallel universe/alternate realities in "dreams".
> 
> Folks, telling this story is not easy for me because every time I think about it I shudder in horror, even after all this time. Writing is a very cathartic experience for me and for most people who post their works on here. Catharsis is the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, as writing, tragedy or music. Writing this down is a very cathartic experience for me, so here is part 4 of my series entitled "Glimpses of parallel universes/alternate realities in the multiverse".
> 
> Watch this first, folks:
> 
> [Video 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRRk1G-MicM)
> 
> [Video 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jjf6LSS48dQ)
> 
> [Video 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egrCi6Ml4fE)
> 
> [Video 4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJpIclDmi2M)
> 
> [Video 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MQxzbk-LMk)
> 
> [Video 6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0l0R_muXmhs)
> 
> [Video 7](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kar3mxwnEWw)
> 
> [Video 8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dK2FatvkA_0)
> 
> Also when you're done reading my story, folks, watch those playlists on science, multiverse, "dreams", parallel universes, alternate selves, quantum jumping and beings of various species in the multiverse (and check out the playlist description of the first playlist, you'll find links to several articles on these topic, some of those articles are about science and scientific discoveries, others are people talking about their own experiences, and there's even three articles showing that Multiverse theory does NOT conflict with the existence of God and/or Christian belief):
> 
> [Playlist 1](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPn66chQBVr5QMCFxZ_qugGU)
> 
> [Playlist 2](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmVJ8zCLOwlTtcveSffN1Sx)

What if "dreams" aren't really "dreams", but us living a parallel life in a parallel universe and sleep is just the portal into the parallel universes. A lot of other people share this theory and agree that it is most probably the case. Also, a lot of science books and magazines talk about parallel universes, also known sometimes as alternate realities or alternate timelines, about the multiverse and our alternate selves, and about other things such as quantum jumping or the mandela effects. Think about it. What if your "dreams" are realities from parallel universes. And possibly, your reality is one of their "dreams". What if "dreams" are actually just the adventures you have in parallel universes across the multiverse?

That would explain why everything in those "dreams" feel just as real as this reality, if not more at times. That would also explain why we "awake" or "wake up" in those "dreams" and are just as lucid there as we are here, and why when we touch objects there like a wall, a table, a rock, or a doll, it feels just as solid and tangible underneath our hands and fingers as any object in our reality. It also explains why at times we have two sets of memories while inhabiting one of our alternate selves, our own and that of our alternate self. For example, you meet someone in that parallel universe and part of you know that you have been friends with this individual for years while another part of you know that you just met that person for the first time and that you cannot possibly know this person and yet you do and cannot shake off the feeling. Or you're grieving the loss of a dear friend you were close to while at the same time wondering why you are so affected by the passing away of someone you have never seen or heard about before and yet have personally known for years and you can't shake off the feeling. We share the memories of our alternate selves while we inhabit them and we remember their memories after we have inhabited them.

I think we don't really "dream", we actually live two lives simultaneously in parallel universes and consciousnesses switch from one to the other by sleeping. We don't realize this right away because when we are in one life, the other life feels like a "dream", at least at first and is less perceived by the untrained mind. In those parallel universes, there are beings and creatures that do not exist in our reality, because in our world they either went extinct or went into hiding a long time ago. There's one of my trips in parallel universes that I remember with perfect clarity and as if it was yesterday. I even have the date for this "dream".

June 7 2017,

I was in that alternate universe and I went to my bedroom and when I turned the lights on, I found a dead body on my bed. The corpse of a man who was murdered. I was freaking out. My alternate copy was probably going to an adult school because I remembered that this man who was lying dead on my bed had given an important speech at my school the weeks before, except I couldn't remember what his job was or if he said anything about his job. Maybe he had been a reporter or journalist, If I hadn't let myself be distracted by handsome and charming young man was there at my school attending the same speech by the man who was lying dead on my bed. Maybe that was why I was distracted from the speech and didn't pay attention the whole time. My alternate copy should have paid attention. My mother and sister had come to visit me and they were coming back to my house after doing a bit of grocery. We cooked and ate supper and as I was eating, I remembered the dead body I had found on my bed. My mother and sister were chatting and I was lost in my own thoughts. I was freaking out because someone murdered a man, broke into my house, put the dead body on my bed and tried to have me falsely framed for murder. In Canada and the United States criminal law, a frame-up (frameup) or setup is the act of framing someone, that is, providing false evidence or false testimony in order to falsely prove someone guilty of a crime. Generally, the person who is framing someone else is the actual perpetrator of the crime.

At some point, my sister had left to go on a date with her boyfriend and they had gone somewhere else. Fotunately for me, my mother had stayed with me. I remembered what had happened and I told her what I knew. I told her that a man or a woman had murdered this man and dropped the body on my bed after breaking into my house, most certainly in an attempt to have me falsely framed for murder so I would go to jail for a crime I didn't commit and the actual murderer would be left off the hook. The actual murdered had ran and was nowhere to be found. He or she had not stuck around after. At first, I felt like I could've been wrong, but the more I thought about it the more I realized that my hypothesis was most probably the truth and also exactly what had happened. It certaintly wasn't me who killed the man. Also, the body had been dropped on my bed while I was gone and BEFORE I came back home or shortly after I came back while I was AWAY in the kitchen, so I knew I wasn't the freaking killer. My mother was in the living room, she sat on the sofa, took the controller and turned the TV on to see if they were talking about the murder on the news, but it it was probably too soon. I opened the door of my bedroom and I was going to ask my mother to come over there and take a look at the dead body, but I quickly closed the door, shuddered in horror and exclaimed "The body is gone!". Then I added "No, wait. I remember now."

She asked me why I waited so long to call the police and report it, considering that it was night time and I had found the body that morning, so it had been several hours. I went to the living room and pulled the sofa and showed her the dead body hidden under it, the body wasn't gone, I had put it there in the living room under the sofa after I found it on my bed and freaked out. I knew I shouldn't have moved the body but I was freaking out and I didn't want that corpse on my bed and my sheets and shit and I wanted my beedings changed and disinfected. I told my mother that finding the body left me in a shock and traumatized and horrified that I had rolled the body off the bed, dragged it into the living room and had half-hidden it under the sofa so it wouldn't be in the way then went to get some sleep for a few hours before calling the cops because if I had been too upset and coherent to answer the cops' questions, I would waste the cops' time or worse, they could accuse me of having things to hide and accuse me of having killed that man when the truth was I was innocent. I had spent most of the morning and afternoon sleeping, until my mother and sister had come back to my house after doing some shopping. My mother told me not to panic and to stay calm, that she would take care of it and that I didn't have to worry about it, but of course I was feeling upset after what had happened and with good reasons. When I told my mother that I had been too in shock and freaking out to think clearly and that I had moved the body, she told me not to worry about that and that she would explain everything to the cops, that she would take care of that. The body was on a sheet on my bed where I had found it, my mother had put it back there and she had called the cops.

While were waiting for the cops, I went to the bathroom. I was sitting on the toilet when I heard the doorbell ring and I was wondering if it was the cops. My mother knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Michelle? I contacted Kyle Kulinski, he's at the door. He wants to talk to you and hear your story. He's waiting. Talk to him." Then she went back to the living room. I thought to myself, "The handsome and charming Kyle Kulinski, host of the show "Secular Talk" on Youtube? What is he doing here in Canada Montreal? Oh my God, I'm going to pass out from swooning so hard over him." I had a huge crush on him. Kyle Kulinski was a U.S American talk show host and political commentator, he was the host of the popular Progressive Youtube news channel Secular Talk and the co-founder of the political organization Justice Democrats. He was the host of "Secular Talk" also known as "The Kyle Kulinski Show". His show had over half a billion Youtube views and a ton of subscribers (something like 880 000 subscribers as of now). He received a bachelor degree in political science from Iona College. I left the bathroom and went in the hallway. He was waiting for me near the door. My mother had probably told him about the dead body and the mysterious person who wanted to have me falsely framed for murder because he gave me a comforting and reassuring smile as if he was telling, "I'm here to help you and your family." I felt nothing but a soothing gentleness emanating from him. His smile was comforting and gave me butterflies in my stomach. He moved toward me and held out his arm to me like a gentleman. He said, "Let's find a confortable spot in your house where we can sit and then we can talk and wait for the cops. Tell me everything. I am here to help and assist you." I took his arm and let him escort me to the kitchen where we sat at the kitchen table. There we talked about what happened and we waited for the cops. His smile and his compassionate eyes made me feel blessed and gave me the strength and the courage to face those difficult times. I "woke up" in my original body in my original reality, hoping for the best for my alternate copy as I started my day and made breakfast.

\- End -

\-------------------

Parallel universes have haunted science fiction for decades, but a large number of top scientists believe they are real and now in the labs and minds of theoretical physicists they are being explored as never before. There are more and more researchers that are now saying multiple realities and other dimensions have to be real.

And here are some good citations too:

"There's no such thing as fiction or imagination, as they're merely non-fiction manifestations in the wrong parallel universe." - Daniel Marques.

"The quantum theory of parallel universes is not the problem, it is the solution. It is not some troublesome, optional interpretation emerging from the arcane theoritical considerations. It is the explanation, the only one that is tenable of a remarkable and counter-intuitive reality." - David Deutsch.

"Quantum computation is... a distinctively new way of harnessing nature... It will be the first technology that allows useful tasks to be performed in collaboration between parallel universes." - David Deutsch.

"If I get a parking ticket, there is always a parallel universe where I didn't. On the other hand, there is a parallel universe where my car was stolen." - Max Tegmark.

"The only true borders lie between the universe and parallel universes." - Khalid Masood.

"Heaven is a parallel universe", Khalid Masood.

"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency, and vibration." - Nikola Tesla.

"In the parallel universe the laws of physics are suspended. What goes up doesn't necessarily come down, a body at rest does not tend to stay at rest, and not every action can be counted on to provoke an equal and opposite reaction. Time, too, is different. It may run in circles, flow backward, skip about from now to then. The very arrangement of molecules is fluid: tables can be clocks, faces, flowers. - Susanna Kaysen."

"In a parallel universe, someone cared about her not getting an education." - Sarah Mishra.

"Each nanosecond of history branches off into an infinite amount of parallel universes." - Pete Carroll.

"I was good at math and science, and I got a lot of degrees in lots of things, but in a parallel universe I probably became a chef." - Nathan Myhrvold.

"The universe is filled with the evidence of God's greatness. In awesome wonder we can consider the worlds He has made for us." - David Jeremiah.

"I entered what I can only describe as an alternate universe, and experience timelessness for myself. There was no refuting the immortality of the soul for me ever again after that." - Susan Schneider.

"You can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking backwards. So you have to trust that the dots will somehow connect in your future." - Steve Jobs.

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

"Mystery creates wonder and wonder is the basis of man's desire to understand." - Neil Armstrong.

\- End -

\----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Kyle Kulinski on Secular Talk and other shows:
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski on Secular Talk and other shows](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmoWQfjVFjSsJGSN_SBs3fY)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski expose Fox News and Trump's Far-Right propaganda and disinfo](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPmU445M5cbTUPLCRLU86YhM)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski expose Far Right-Wing crackpot conspiracy theorist Alex Jones](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPkaHT-ZPIgkqkw3PEWvKM41)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski expose Far Right-Wing crackpot Ben Shapiro](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPkUZI4kEaFelsSfNvPuswCL)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski expose Far-Right Wing crackpot Michael Savage](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPndxXmdsm4DOSkmOOkoS9b_)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski Expose Far-Right Wing crackpot Ann Coulter](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPki-3Ew7df-xORag3j5nd3G)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski destroys his opponents in debates](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzG_3q50DuPnxMlFKTJCB23vp5opoMKUk)
> 
> [Kyle Kulinski](http://whisper.sh/whisper/051b650d32a9df624223933dec8c6530ce1872/Kyle-kulinski-is-so-fucking-hot-I-have-the-biggest-crush-on-him)
> 
> Like I said before, folks, I'm going to write more stories in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me on AO3.
> 
> Also, see this (and leave me some feedback/con-crit please):
> 
> [Long Live Feedback Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject)


End file.
